Battery operated handheld power tools, such as grass trimmers and clearing saws are well known in the art.
In order to satisfy demanding consumers and professional users, battery operated tools having powerful motors and high capacity batteries are requested. In such high capacity tools a lot of heat may be generated in different heat generating components of the tool, such as in the electric motor and in a control unit arranged to control the motor.
Cooling of the electric motor by means of a fan, arranged in the vicinity of the motor is well known. However, there remains a need for an improved way of cooling the electric motor as well as other heat generating components of the power tool.